<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>100 colpi (di sintesi) prima di andare a dormire by blackjessamine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24662500">100 colpi (di sintesi) prima di andare a dormire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackjessamine/pseuds/blackjessamine'>blackjessamine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sex Education (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comedy, Drabble, F/M, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Parody, Poetry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:46:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24662500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackjessamine/pseuds/blackjessamine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[Jean Milburn/Jakob Nyman]<br/>Quando un tubo ha una perdita, bisogna chiamare il giusto professionista.<br/>[Storia partecipante alla challenge "Portatrici di fandom nascosti", indetta da Marika Ciarrocchi/Angel Cruelty sul forum di EFP</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eric Effiong/Rahim, Jean Milburn/Jakob Nyman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>
    <span>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <span>Meta fisica dei tubi</span>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </span>
  </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<span><span>Le cosce di Jean si allargano piano, stringendo i tuoi fianchi in una morsa sicura. La sua lingua traccia umidi percorsi sul tuo collo, lasciando che siano poi i denti a giocare con il lobo dell’orecchio.<br/>
“Credevo avessi solo bisogno di un idraulico”, mormori fra i denti.<br/>
Il suo bacino si muove piano, un invito sfacciato.<br/>
“Mi serve il parere di un professionista: c’è un tubo che perde, qui”.<br/>
La tua mano risale lungo le sue cosce, fino ad affondare con un gesto lento e sicuro in quell’umidità fatta di gemiti soddisfatti.<br/>
“Sei fortunata, allora: so esattamente come prendermene cura”.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
[100 parole]</span></span><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
 </p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>
    <span>Note:<br/>
Ok, scusate, non era esattamente questo l’esordio nel fandom che avrei voluto, ma perdonatemi: oggi è stata una giornata delirante, avrei voluto scrivere tutt’altro e invece è venuto fuori questo.<br/>
Non voglio nemmeno provare a giustificarmi.<br/>
Il titolo fa il verso al libro “Metafisica dei tubi” della Nothomb: vorrebbe essere un gioco di parole (molto poco riuscito), dove si parla di una meta fisica (corporea, direi) per questi fantomatici “tubi”. Sono pessima, lo so, ma avevo davvero bisogno di qualcosa vagamente demenziale.<br/>
La storia nasce inoltre nell’ambito del gioco “Obbligo, verità o salvataggio”, organizzato dal gruppo facebook “Il giardino di EFP”: Koa mi ha “obbligata” a scrivere una drabble di 100 parole esatte contente una scena lemon, e io ho fatto del mio meglio (o del mio peggio, a seconda dei punti di vista).<br/>
Un ringraziamento doveroso va anche a Maqry: senza di lei, non mi sarei mai appassionata alla bellissima coppia Jakob/LavandinoRottoDiJean (che avrebbe meritato uno sviluppo molto, molto più brillante di questo, ma non escludo di tornarci sopra, in futuro).</span>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Prometti di abbagliarmi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>
    <span>
      <span>
        <span>
          <strong>
            <em>Prometti di abbagliarmi</em>
          </strong>
        </span>
      </span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><span>
  <span>Ho vertigini dentro le ossa<br/>giravolte stanche –<br/>voglio solo cadere.</span>
</span><div>
  <p>
    <span>
      <span>
        <em>Per terra ci sono stato spesso</em>
        <br/>
        <em> – mai con te.</em>
      </span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><span>
  <span> <br/> <br/>A spaventarmi è sempre stato il mio equilibrio<br/> </span>
</span><div>
  <p>
    <span>
      <span>
        <em>tu mi spingi</em>
      </span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><span>
  <span> <br/>i miei passi sono rette sottili<br/> </span>
</span><div>
  <p>
    <span>
      <span>
        <em>tu esplodi</em>
      </span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><span>
  <span> <br/>e il mio percorso<br/>si frantuma<br/>nel contorno labile della tua ammirazione.<br/> </span>
</span><div>
  <p>
    <span>
      <span>
        <em>Sei poesia</em>
        <br/>
        <em>anche quando </em>
        <br/>
        <em>non vuoi conoscere i versi.</em>
      </span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><span>
  <span> <br/>Ti guardo<br/>e siamo solo distanza –<br/>cerco di leggere disegni complementari<br/>fra la sfacciataggine dei tuoi colori<br/>e il mio grigio – trattengo tutto.<br/> </span>
</span><div>
  <p>
    <span>
      <span><em>Ti ho perso</em><br/><em>quando nemmeno ti conoscevo.</em><br/> </span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><span>
  <span>Il mio cuore<br/>è sabbia fra i denti.<br/> </span>
</span><div>
  <p>
    <span>
      <span><em>Prometti di abbagliarmi.</em><br/> </span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><span>
  <span> <br/> <br/>[100 parole]<br/> <br/> <br/> </span>
</span><br/><br/> <hr/>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Note:<br/>Non ho alcuna giustificazione per questa cosa: inzaghina mi ha sfidata, grazie all'iniziativa del gruppo facebook "Caffè e Calderotti", a scrivere di Eric e Rahim, consapevole di quanto io ami Eric e Adam (ma non sarebbe stata una sfida improbabile, altrimenti). Ho riflettuto molto su questi personaggi, arrivando ad affezionarmi tanto anche a Rahim: del resto, la sua sola colpa è quella di non essere Adam, e di non essere la persona giusta per Eric.<br/>Ho cercato di descrivere il loro rapporto in un arco di sensazioni, dall’infatuazione irrazionale iniziale al momento in cui Rahim comincia a vedere, prima ancora di Eric, le crepe che vanno a minarlo.<br/>E mi dispiace, mi dispiace davvero tantissimo di averlo fatto con questa forma che insegue una poesia pur senza esserlo: Francy si meritava una storia come si deve, ma ultimamente riesco a ragionare solo per sottrazioni, e questa non-storia ha posto una strenua resistenza a ogni mio tentativo di razionalizzarla in una narrazione più seria.  </span>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>